degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassikid/Eli
Part 10 is inspired by the song "Rescue" by Artist Vs. Poet. Eli-Are you serious? Clare-Yes Eli, I don't wanna be here anymore. Eli-But please.. Clare-I can't Eli, I'm sorry. Eli-Where are you gonna go? Clare-I don't know. Eli-I guess. Clare-Fine I'm leaving. Eli-Clare, please don't leave. Clare-I have to. Eli-Okay but wait. Clare-Yeah? Eli-I'm going with you. Clare-Really? Eli-Yes. Clare-What made you change your mind? Eli-As much stuff I went through. Clare, you're the only one who can be my rescue, I'm lost without you. Clare-I love you Eli. Eli-I love you too. start kissing, one thing leads to another and.... Eli-Maybe we should stop. Clare-Why Eli? Eli-I don't want you to feel like you have to. Clare-Eli, I waited for this moment. Eli-Are you sure? Clare-Yes you're the one. Eli-No you're my one. next morning Clare-Good morning sweetie. Eli-Good morning. How are you feeling. Clare-Pretty good, since I have you. Eli-Aww..but I'm the lucky one.kiss that afternoon.pack everything into Morty Clare-This place was nice while it lasted. Eli-You're right. Let's go. leave and start driving Clare-How did you get Morty to work? Eli-I found an old gas can and put gas in the car. Clare-Oh, that's cool. Eli-Have you turned your phone on? Clare-Yeah. and you? Eli-Yeah, I got like messages from Adam, thats it. Clare-Me too and Alli. an hour later they end up at Degrassi and stop by the Dot. Eli-Oh, look there's Adam. Clare-Yeah let's go say hi. Adam-Hey guys! long time no see how long has it been? Clare-3 weeks. Eli-Yeah, so how's school, has anyone noticed we were gone? Adam-Yeah. Hey where are you guys going to stay at? Clare-I don't know. Eli-Yeah I guess we have to stay in Morty. Adam-Hey guys you can stay with me. Clare-Really, where are your parents? Adam-Well I got into some drama with my mom, so I got my own place now. Eli-You sure man? Adam-Yeah dude. Clare-Thank you so much Adam. Adam-No problem dude I got a job too. Eli-Where? Adam-Here at the Dot, I start tomorrow. I can get you a job here Eli. Eli-Really? That be cool.talks to the manager. Adam-You got the job! Eli-Thanks man. Clare-Wow things are looking good. next day at school soon as Eli & Clare walk in Mr.Simpson-Clare,Eli may I have a word with you two? Eli & Clare-Uh, yeah. Mr.Simpson-Where have you two been, you both have not been at school for the past 3 weeks. Eli-We had to get away. Mr.Simpson-Well that does not give you a right to miss school.& Clare explained to Mr.Simpson what happen. Mr.Simpson-I am sorry Clare & Eli, but you too are going to have to go to saturday school to make up those 3 weeks. Eli-Are we expelled? Mr.Simpson-No you two are not. Mr.Simpson-Now you two go to class.. leave Mr.Simpson's office Eli-Well at least we are not expelled. Clare-True.comes up to Clare & Eli Eli-What the hell do you want? Kelsey-I came to apologize. Calre-Oh really? Eli-Get the hell away from us now. Clare-Eli calm down. Kelsey-Truth is I'm not pregnant. Clare-You're not? Kelsey-No I'm sorry for making up that lie. Eli & I never had sex. I just made it up to try and get him back. walks away Eli-Finally that slut told the truth! Clare-I'm sorry for not believing you. Eli-It's okay babe, the truth is out and now we can move on. Clare-You're right. Eli-Clare..I'm so happy that I lost it to you. Clare-I am too. I love you. Eli-I love you too. weeks later, everything is going good Adam & Eli got the same shifts for work their place throws up Eli-Baby are you okay?? Clare-No I been throwin up for the past week and a half. Eli-Maybe you're sick. Clare-We did use protection right. Eli-Yeah. Clare-Eli I think I'm pregnant. Eli-Oh my god. starts crying Clare-I'm sorry Eli. Eli-Don't be sweetie, we can make it through this. holds her and doesnt let go Is Clare pregnant?? Well that's it for part 10. Please leave a comment thank you. Category:Blog posts